Mine
by Kerra-Chan
Summary: Ciel is thinking in his office about a certain black clad bulter when he walks in. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I muttered under my breathe. Or in this case. Think of the butler and he shall appear. Ratings may go up.
1. Chapter 1

_Me: I do not own any of the characters if I did I wouldn't be here._

_Warning: This is going to be Yaoi aka boyXboy. So don't like don't read _

_Now onto the story!_

* * *

I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive. The queens loyal guard dog and proud owner of the Fantom company. I didn't not need to feel petty emotions such as love nor did I need friends.

I was content with being by myself. Or so I thought. At times like this when I had finished my work and was just lazing around at my desk, I started to think. Was I really happy being like this? By myself. Of course I was never truly alone I had Sebastian. And Elizabeth my fiancé. My mind had added quickly

Sebastian. Why did his name come into my mind before anyone else? He who was nothing more than my loyal butler and my protecter. But only because of the contract I thought sullenly, unconsciously touch the covered eye that held our symbol of the contract.

Our. I liked the sound of that.

"Bocchan. I have your afternoon tea." The one clouding my thoughts spoke coming into my study wheeling along a cart holding my tea and my snack.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear" I muttered under my breathe. Or in this case think of the devil and he shall appear. I thought quietly chuckling to myself.

"Is something the matter young master?" The raven haired butler inquired pouring his tea and handing it to him

"Today's blend is Earl Grey your favorite along with a slice of red velvet cake, frosted with dark chocolate and drizzled with white chocolate. Topped by a strawberry." Sebastian said placing the plate holding the snack in front of him.

"N-nothing's wrong." I said a little to quickly blushing a bit. Busying myself with my tea I didn't notices the butlers small smile.

"So Bocchan." Sebastian started looking down at his young master. "Have you finished your work. You seem a little more dazed then usual"

"Yes. I've finished it." I said a little to harsh.

"This letter has arrived for you by the way. It's from Lady Elizabeth."

Setting my tea down I raised my eyebrow at him "Elizabeth?" I wonder what she wants. Taking up my fork I toke some of the cake smiled happily as I tasted it. Sebastian's sweets were the best he always made them just right.

"Yes. It seems that she would like to pay a visit tomorrow." He said

"Very well." I said. Not noticing that demon was still here I let a moan escape as a took another bite of the cake happiness lighting my face.

"My my bocchan. I didn't know you could make this noises." Sebastian said making his presence known. Smirking the butler looked at his master.

I blushed furiously. My eyes snapping open instantly. "I-I have no idea what your talking about Sebastian" The young Earl choked out. Embarrassment coursing through him.

Humming the butler said nothing and leaned over the desk. His face inches away from the Earls own face. Looking at his face the butler did something the younger did not expect. Sebastian's tongue darted out an licked the corner of Ciels face.

"W-what are you doing!?" The boy half yelled his blush intensifying.

"Why I'm just simply cleaning my young master" He said calmly a smile evident in his face. Straightening up the butler smirked at him.

Looking incredulously at him. Ciel touched the corner of his mouth were the demon had licked him. "W-whatever." The Earl said looking away a blush still on his face. What was this feeling he was getting.

It was warm and airy. Pleasant too he thought. No. He scolded himself he didn't need emotions.

"I'll be leaving now." The still smirking butler said exiting.

He really didn't need emotions, they only got in the way. He reasoned with himself. The demon probably only did this to see him squirm, plus he was certain demons didn't have feelings. And even if Sebastian had feelings, he wouldn't direct those feelings onto him. A 13 year old boy. Surprisingly this thought saddened him.

"Whatever I'll worry about it later." He said to himself sadly. Taking out a book and he thrust himself into the world of literature. Not knowing a certain butler outside his door.

-Pov change Sebastian-

Ah Boochan when will you learn and accept the fact that you are far more beautiful than any creature I've ever meet.

Sebastian thought to himself walking away to prepare his masters dinner for later.

I WILL make you mine. The demon thought as he disappeared down the hall.

* * *

_Me: So yeah...first time writing for this couple. I actually did this in at least an hour on my FREAKIN iPod! Yeah so it it's crappy don't say a thing. I'll try and see if this will be continued. Or if it will become a one-shot._

_Fun Fact: Turtles can breathe through their butts. O.o _

_So anyways read and review!~ _


	2. Chapter 2

_So yeah I'm surprised that this actually got good reviews...I praise you and thanks for the follows~ You know who you guys are that followed~_

_Disclaimer: I don't own but I do own a ex-shinobi headband_

_Btw there will be some AloisxClaude later in the story._

_Anyways onto the story!~_

* * *

-Sebastian's Pov-

Sebastian sighed as he prepared the dinner for his young master. Honestly sometimes that kid ate to much.

He sighed again as he though back to earlier today when he had brought Ciel his tea. That was a bold move of him. He didn't think he'd ever do that, and the fact that Ciel only said whatever as a response to his actions left him confused. Did the earl have feelings for him? Or was that just a misunderstanding?

Sebastian had come to terms with having feelings for his master a while ago. He had figured it out when, Elizabeth Midford came to the manor on a visit and clung to Ciel greatly annoying him for reasons unknown

At first the demon brushed it off as nothing and continued his duties as head butler, but his annoyance quickly grew to jealousy every time he saw the annoying girl hug Ciel. His Ciel. It angered him further when the earl let it happen. Sebastian knew that the girl was Ciel's fiancé.

That fact didn't bother him as much as when he first learned about it. The master didn't really have any romantic feelings towards her, he only had feelings more akin to brotherly love.

Seeing as the food was done and prepared Sebastian set off to get his master. Wondering if he should try something else and see if the earl had feelings for him. Reach the room that held the young boy Sebastian knocked and stuck his head inside informing Ciel that dinner was ready.

-Ciel's Pov-

The afternoon passed without anymore situations. Not that Ciel didn't steal glances at his butler from time to time whenever the raven haired demon came into the room. Remembering what had transpired in his study.

Occasionally he would touch the spot where Sebastian had licked him. Only to blush a second later and force himself to think about something else.

A knock was heard from the other side of the door breaking his train of thoughts. "Bocchan. Dinner is ready." Said his butler poking his head into the study.

Setting his book down, Ciel stood up and walked over to Sebastian who held the door open for him.

"It's awfully quiet today. Sebastian." Ciel said making light conversation as they headed towards the dining hall. "Where are the others?" He asked.

"Mey-Rin is sick and Bard is out with Finnian getting some supplies and some medicine." Sebastian said explaining the absences of the other servants.

"Very well" He said not bothering to ask about Tanaka. After a few more minutes of silence the pair reached the dining hall and entered.

Sitting down at the head of the table Ciel waited boredly for Sebastian to bring him his dinner.

"Today's dinner is buttered roasted lamb, with cranberry sauce and a fresh salad on the side." Setting down the platters with food Sebastian poured him his drink.

Ciel ate his dinner relatively calm not looking at his butler at all. Pausing suddenly as he got an idea Ciel smirked and continued to eat. His mind working a mile a minute and his hearts rate increase as he thought about what he was going to do.

Gathering some of the cranberry sauce Ciel "accidentally" let some get on his face hoping that Sebastian would clean it off as he done earlier.

Calling his butlers name Ciel turned towards him. "Sebastian. Clean this off" He then pointed at the sauce on his face. He inwardly cursed as he saw a small smirk form on the lips of his butler.

Sebastian moved towards him getting a handkerchief and about to clean him off.

"Not like that." Ciel said annoyed.

"Oh? Then how do you request I clean you bocchan?"

"D-do it the way you did this afternoon." The earl said annoyed and cursed himself mentally again for stuttering.

"Is that an order?" The raven haired demon asked mischievously inching closer to Ciel.

Nodding the boy fought down the heat that was threatening to creep onto his face.

"Yes, my lord." Smirking the demon let his tongue stick out and gently lick off the sauce on his masters face as slowly he could.

Ciel shuddered at the motion and looked away as Sebastian finished cleaning him.

Adruptly Ciel stood up, eyes still refusing to look at the black clad butler and announcing his desire for sleep.

"But bocchan you haven't finished your dinner and dessert is still yet to be served." Sebastian said a smirk still in his voice.

"I don't care. Take me to my room so I am rest."

"Yes, my lord" Pulling out his chair Sebastian lead Ciel up to his room and started to help the earl take off his clothes before being stopped.

"I can do it. You're dismissed." Ciel said and turned around waiting for his butler to leave before continuing in shedding his clothes.

"Very well." Noticing him exit the room Ciel couldn't help but let a sigh out and slightly pulls his hair in frustration.

What was I thinking!? Tell him to do that! Oh man. Ciel groaned taking of his eyepatch and changing into his sleepwear.

Climbing under the covers Ciel sighed again and turned to look out the window wondering what Sebastian was doing.

Closing his bicolored eyes Ciel fell into a restless sleep involving him and a certain demon.

-Sebastian Pov-

My my, bocchan does seem to have some feelings for me. At least he doesn't hate me or avoid me. The demon thought a smile finding his way onto his face.

His smile grew when he thought back to what his master had ordered him to do. That smile quickly faded as he remembered tomorrow's guest. That girl is coming. No matter she doesn't have a chance with MY young master.

With that thought Sebastian went to his room to rest.

* * *

_So yeah this is the second chapter. I'm so happy people liked this~ Makes me all happy and stuff_

_Fun Fact: Young coconut milk can be used as a substitute for blood plasma. _

_See you maybe tomorrow or later~ _

_R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I was supposed to update this story today in the morning but!...I got sidetracked and I hadn't started working on it until I was in my 4th period class._

_Also I love you all. It makes me happy knowing you guys enjoy this story. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! :) _

_Anywhozzle onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: Sadly do not own._

* * *

-Ciel's Pov-

"Ciel" Sebastian whispered caressing the young boys face in his hand.

S-Sebastian..." I said back leaning into the hand. Eyes locking we stared for what seemed like hours, tentatively I reached up and placed both hands on my butlers face. His one visible eye full of longing and warmth.

Leaning towards each other, neither of us broke eye contact. Both wanting to feel each others lips against their own.

Softly, almost not touching we kissed. Moments passed as neither moved, both eyes now closed as they felt each other. Ciel being the inpatient person he was, couldn't take the slowness of the kiss and deepened it, wrapping his arms around his butlers neck and pulling him closer.

Pulling away for some much need air Sebastian spoke looking into the eye of his young master. "Bocchan. Wake up."

Wait...what. Confused I made to speak "Wh-" before being cut off.

"You need to wake up." I jumped at being shook suddenly it wasn't rough but not the most gentle either.

"Wait" I wanted to say but found my ability to speak lost only a small whimper coming out.

Being shaken again I looked around and found myself alone in a room a knew all to well. it was the same room where I had been tortured in Sebastian!?" I yelled fear tinging my voice. "Sebastian!" I yelled again panicking slightly.

-Sebastian's Pov-

Walking into my young masters room I set the tray holding his morning tea and breakfast on the dresser beside his bed. Turning towards him I was surprised to see him still asleep. Well he did stay up late even though he went to his bedroom early.

I couldn't help but let a small smile come to my face as I looked down at the one I called my master. Yes he was MINE even if he himself didn't know it. Brushing his hair back I hesitantly brushed my lips with his own, the small touch sending shivers down my spine.

Straightening up I decided it was not time to wake him up.

"Bocchan. Wake up." I said softly. Not getting a response I tried again. "You need to wake up." I said shaking him softly but firm. Feeling him jerk in his sleep I pulled my hand away as small whimper left his mouth.

I frowned what was he dreaming about that caused him to make such a noise. Nothing was allowed to make my master make such a noise. He looked down at the boy again and his eyes widen slightly when he heard his name slip from the earls mouth.

"Sebastian" he said again before abruptly sitting up hands clutching the covers, head down and small rapid gasps coming out.

"Bocchan. Are you alright?" I asked concerned getting a bit closer to him. "Bocchan?" I asked again sitting on the bed with him.

"S-Sebastian..." He said his voice slightly breaking. Turning his face towards me I felt sadness and anger as I saw his eyes. Tears had begun to well up in them, his pride not allowing any to escape.

Feeling bold I opened my arms and pulled him onto my lap. Hugging him. I felt him tense but soon relax as he awkwardly hugged me back burying his face into my shirt, his unshed tears wetting it.

We stayed like this for a few more minutes neither one talking just sitting there, thinking.

As much as I wanted to stay like this holding him in my arms, I couldn't. We had a schedule to keep and a guest to arrive shortly this afternoon.

Oh yes the guest. I'll be sure to show her our hospitality.

"Bocchan." I said gently pulling away slightly. I stopped as he tensed again. Without a word he got off me and sat on the bed scooting away to the other end.

Standing up I started to pour his tea. Not saying a word I fell back into the butler routine. "Your schedule for today is free due to Miss Elizabeth coming to visit you." I said my voice a little sharper as I said the girls name.

Handing Ciel the tea I waited for an order or a response. "Young master are you not feeling well? If you aren't I can send a letter to Miss Elizabeth asking her to postpone the visit."

"No. It's fine." He said after few moments a he drank his tea. Handing the now empty cup to me I went over to his wardrobe and got a pair of clothes for him to wear.

Silently walking over to him I began to unbutton his shirt. My face remained clam a mask of what I was really feeling. I wanted so badly to kiss him and to see him unclothed before me was to much.

When I was done changing him in his navy he attire I gave him his breakfast.

"Sebastian...will you hold me again?" Ciel asked softly barely above a whisper.

My eyes softened as I held my arms open for him and hugged him again, pulling him into my lap as I had done before.

-Ciel's Pov-

I woke up abruptly sitting up in my bed, the covers of my bed clutched tightly in my hands and my breathe coming out in short gasps.

"Bocchan. Are you right?" Sebastian asked. I didn't answer. "Bocchan" he asked again sitting next to me.

"S-Sebastian." I said finally acknowledging his presence as I turned to look at him with tears in my eyes.

I stiffened as I was suddenly pulled into Sebastian's lap and into hug. Not a second later did I relax into his touch awkwardly hugging him back and my tears soaking into his uniform.

We stayed like this for a while in comfortable silence. But that silence was broken as the butler spoke "Bocchan." He said pulling away. I wish he would call me by my first name as he had in my dream. I tensed as I remembered more of the dream turned nightmare. Knowing he needed to get up I silently got up and sat down on the bed scooting far away from him not making eye contact.

Sensing my discomfort Sebastian went back into his usual butler routine. "Your schedule for today is free due to Miss Elizabeth coming to visit you." I said nothing as he handed me my tea.

"Young master are you not feeling well? If you aren't I can send a letter to Miss Elizabeth asking her to postpone the visit." Sebastian asked/said.

Truth be told I would very much like that but I couldn't just send her away. She has always been like a younger sister to me. It didn't matter that we were engaged.

"No. It's fine." I said making up my mind. Handing him my now empty cup. I watched as he grabbed clothes for me to wear. It was a navy blue attire, one that I favored much.

My heart raced as he undressed and redressed me, some impure thoughts running through my head. I ate my breakfast clearing my he'd the best I could.

I wanted to be held again even for a little bit. "Sebastian...will you hold me again?" I asked barely above a whisper. His face softened a little and he pulled me into his lap once again hugging me as he had before.

* * *

_Okay. This is it for today. Hope you enjoyed, sorry if they seem slightly OOC. _

_Fun Fact: My 4th period class is full of weirdos. _

_We were taking about potable water and a girl asked "Why do some people say not to drink water from a green hose?"_

_To which a boy replied "Because then gecko eggs while go into your stomach an live there." _

_Anyways you know the drill R&R!~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay this is a bit of a late update. I was supposed to update this yesterday bbbbbuuuut I didn't therefore here it is._

_Oh~ I watched something very interesting. It's called The Kuroshitsuji Musical. I find it funny along with the second Musical._

_Disclaimer: I own a cosplay outfit but not Kuroshitsuji or any of the _

_characters._

* * *

-No ones Pov-

"Boochan, as much as I like this, I must make the preparations for Miss Elizabeth's visit." Sebastian said gently hoping the boy would get the hint.

"A-ah! Y-yes." Ciel said jumping up, face aflame with embarrassment. Looking away Ciel tried to hide his red face.

"I will go tidy up the manor and a room if she wishes to stay. She will arrive shortly before lunch." Sebastian said standing up an heading towards the door hoping to whoever that the girl wouldn't stay or more preferably not come at all.

"Seba-." Ciel was cut off as a loud crash sounded throughout the house making the young earl jump.

"Oh no! Sebastian-san will surely yell at me for this. Yes he will." Mey-Rins voice said loudly a second later.

Both people in the room sighed as they heard this. "We'll I must go see what was broken now. If you'll excuse me." Sebastian said walking out.

"Ah..." Ciel made to say before thinking better and watched his butler leave.

-Sebastian's Pov-

I smiled softly as walked out of the room. I knew I would be in a good mood all day. Well maybe all day if that Elizabeth girl wouldn't come.

I shook my head slightly to rid myself of these thoughts. I had more of a chance with Ciel she has never held him like have or seen him like I have.

Seen the many expressions he had, like when he was truly happy his face would light up and he'd get the most adorable smile and a twinkle in his eye. Or when he was angry his face would puff up slightly and if he had a tail it would be on end like a cat.

The expression that Sebastian liked most was the look Ciel had when he had just cornered his prey. His face would have a sadistic smirk and his eyes would look so innocent but have a fierce look within them.

Arriving near one of the storage rooms I sighed as i surveyed the reck and gazed disapprovingly at the red headed maid. "Honestly Mey-Rin what where you doing that caused such a mess?" I asked

"W-w-well you see I thought since Lady Elizabeth was coming that it would be best to get out the teacups we had out last time since she loved those so much." The maid said red faced and looking down.

"It doesn't matter anymore since the cups have been ruined please clean up this mess immediately." I said turning around to start preparing the lunch and the rest of the place for the brats visit.

"A-h yes!" The maid said after him

Honestly though why did I hire them. Oh yes so thy could help take care of the young master and the manor. I should've put more thought into hiring them. I sighed and went to see how the garden was doing.

"Finnian how is the garden" I asked as I walked outside.

"It looks pretty good Mr. Sebastian!" Finnian said running up to stand in front of me.

I opened my eyes which had been closed to see that in fact the garden didn't look like a waste land go once. "Very good. Hopefully it stays like this and will continue to stay like this." I said before walking off into the kitchen in search of the cook.

Reaching my destination I sighed as I saw the mess the cook, Bard had made. Pinching the bridge of my nose I turned around and called back "This must be cleaned up at least an hour before Miss Elizabeth arrives. Understand"

Since the kitchen was I mess I didn't have any choice but to use the other one. At least that is clean and doesn't have any charred marks I thought as I headed over there.

20 minutes into preparing lunch I heard my young master ring the bell. Hm it's his tea time. I gathered the silver tea set and set of towards his study where he was checking out a prototype for the company.

"Young master here is your tea. It's Darjeeling." I said rolling in the cart that held his tea and snack. "I also have brought you a slice of lemon custard pie."

He said nothing as he wrote some things down on the paper after having looked at the toy.

"This toy is shameful the stitching is off and the material is cheap." He said absentmindedly. I handed him his tea and snack before heading out.

-Ciel's Pov-

I rang the bell for my afternoon tea. I really need something to get my mind off of things. Sebastian had complied with my request even though it wasn't an order. I blushed lightly as I remembered how he felt against me. I had felt that he had slight abs, they weren't very definite but they were still there.

"Young master here is your tea. It's Darjeeling." Sebastian said coming in with my tea and snack. "I also have brought you a slice of lemon custard pie."

I said nothing as I kept writing trying to focus on the paper but my mind seem to want to do something else.

"This toy is shameful the stitching is off and the material is cheap." I said hoping to come out absentmindedly. I really want him to hold me again but that won't happen I thought sadly. I made to say something before a loud high pitched voice yelled my name

"Ciel-kun!"

* * *

_Okay. I'm really sorry this is late. If this is sucky don't blame me I have a headache. Don't worry lovelies Elizabeth will come into the chapter after this one._

_Fun Fact: The electric chair was invented by a dentist_

_Anyways thanks to all those who review so keep on doing it. Love you all~_


	5. Chapter 5

_So this is the 5th chapter of this little story. I'm really glad you all like this. Makes me all happy and stuff~ Sorry if this chapter is a little late. _

_Ah and the (somewhat) plot moved forward. :) _

_Anyways onto this wonderful story full of laughter and kittens~ _

_Disclaimer: Me no own._

* * *

-Ciels Pov-

"Ciel-kun!" The voice yelled again. Not a second later did a knock sound at the door.

"Come in." I said albeit hesitantly.

"Young master your guests have arrived and they are waiting." Said Mey-Rin poking her head in through the door.

"Very w-..." I let my voice trail off as I thought of what she had said. Guests? As in more than one? I thought only Elizabeth was going to visit. Sure she would bring her maid but she wasn't really included. So who else could have came and without any notice beforehand.

"It would be rude to keep your guests waiting any longer young master." Sebastian said sounding a bit annoyed as another yell sounded through the house.

"Ah yes." Getting up I headed towards the door wondering who else had come. I walked out towards the door where my guests where waiting Mey-Rin and Sebastian trailing behind me.

"Ciel-kun!" Elizabeth said instantly running up and hugging me spinning me around in the process. As is spun I noticed Sebastian's frown and slightly narrowed eyes. Though did not notice the slight clenching of his fisted gloves.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled protest slightly dizzy

"I told you to call me Lizzie!" The green eyed blond said letting me go.

I was about to speak again when someone cleared their the throat.

"I'm here too you know." An icy blue eyed blonde said. As usual he was wearing his ridiculous outfit. Consisting of black short shorts and a green vest with a purple cape.

I looked over and internally yelled. Oh no it was him. Why was he here!?

"Alois." I said acknowledging his presence. "What are you doing here?" I asked a bit harshly but calmly.

"I wanted to see how my Ciel was doing~" The older boy practically sang. "Besides I wanted to invite you over to mansion tomorrow for a rematch." He said smirking.

I nodded I was wondering when he would show up. I took in mind that he had brought his butler, Claude with him and Elizabeth had brought her maid, Paula with her.

"Let's head into the courtyard Ciel-kun" said Elizabeth happily, grabbing my arm and dragging me towards the courtyard not bothering to call her maid to join us knowing she would follow or go help the other servants.

"My lord I will prepare some more tea and snacks for the guest." Sebastian called after me eyes narrowed and staring at Claude.

-Sebastian's Pov-

"It would be rude to keep your guests waiting any longer young master." I said a big annoyance leaking out as another yell sounded throughout the manor. Seriously that girls voice was to high pitched. It doesn't help that I'm a bloody demon so I can hear it clearer than humans would.

I thought this as I followed my young master. Again within the possessiveness. This isn't natural I thought, mentally sighing.

"Ciel-kun." The blonde girl yelled again hugging the poor boy and spinning.

At this my eyes narrowed slightly and I frowned, allowing my fists to clench. My body twitching involuntary, wanting nothing more than to pry the irritating girl away from MY Ciel.

The annoyance I was feeling quickly turned into anger as I heard the remark the stupid Trancy kid said. My Ciel? Pfft he had an even lesser chance with Ciel than the girl did. Though after the Trancy had said that I noticed his butlers eyes narrow and a scowl appear on his face before disappearing as quickly as it had came.

Hmm so the cold Claude Faustus had feelings for his annoying master. I can maybe use of this information on our rematch tomorrow. I smirked internally I would surely win it. Nevertheless I couldn't get too cocky, he is a demon so I shouldn't underestimate him.

"My lord I will prepare some more tea and snacks for the guest." I said my eyes narrowed and staring Claude down who also had his eyes narrowed.

"Your Highness I will help him." Claude said bowing towards his charge who nodded and followed Ciel and Elizabeth into the courtyard also grabbing onto Ciel.

I really wanted to break their arms but sadly they were guests and if I didn't treat guests with the greatest hospitality then what kind of butler would I be?

I entered the now clean kitchen. I'm surprised Bard didn't make an even bigger mess.

"Ah Mr. Sebastian?" Someone asked. Oh wait it's Paula, the annoying girls voice.

"Yes?" I asked not bothering to look at here as I started to heat the water for my masters tea.

"Would you mind if I helped make something for my mistress?"

"It's fine. Please feel free to use anything the same goes for you Claude." I said. I wonder how bocchan was doing. Where those brats bothering him and touching him or was he just watching them play.

-Ciels Pov-

I sighed as I watched the other two admire the white roses. Seriously are they this childish? My train of thought was cut off as Alois sat across from me in the chair.

"Ne Ciel~ Let's play a game." He said a slight smirk on his face.

"No."

"Oh I want to play a game" Elizabeth chimed in walking over to us. "Come on Ciel-kun" She said

I felt my eye twitch her voice was starting to get on my nerves. "Fine we can play a game but there must be some consequences." I said getting a smirk of my own.

"Oh like how?" Alois inquired

"Losers do whatever the winner says." I responded

"Sounds like fun! What game should we play?" Elizabeth asked practically bouncing in her spot from excitement.

"Oh I know~ Let's play truth or dare~" The blue eyed blond said eyes sparkling with mischievousness. "You lose if you back out of a dare or refuse tell the truth." Knowing I couldn't back out now I agreed.

"So who goes first?" Elizabeth asked

"Trancy can since he suggested it."

"Fine. Ciel. Truth or dare?" He asked

"I choose truth." I answered after a while of pondering I didn't really want to reveal anything nor did I want to embarrass myself.

"Hmph. Is it true that...

* * *

_CLIFFHANGER! Anywhozzle I'm sorry that this is late. I wanted to finish this earlier but I didn't and I had a bit of a writers block with this chapter so I apologize if it's not good._

_Fun Fact: It's possible to lead a cow upstairs...but not downstairs. _

_I'm running out of facts so I'll probably start asking questions._

_Anyways see you all later~ Remember to READ AND REVIEW~_


	6. Chapter 6

_I had writers block for a little bit with this and I had to ask my friends to help (though they did not provide much). I apologize for this very late update._

_Loving the praise you all give this story. Onto the story now!_

_Disclaimer: I wish_

* * *

-Alois's Pov-

"So who goes first?" The girl named Elizabeth asked.

"Trancy can since be suggested it." Ciel said.

"Fine truth or dare?" I asked, I hope he would choose dare so I could humiliate him. I wonder how far I could push him before he caved.

"Is it true that..." I trailed off I didn't really have any good truth questions. I thought for a moment before remembering something and getting an idea. "That you fancied me even if only a little when I was dressed as a girl to my costume party?"

I loved his face to the question. He probably wasn't expecting that.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Is it true that..." He trailed off. Ha bastard probably didn't know any good truth questions. He would probably just end up asking a mundane question. And if he did ask a rather prying question I would just answer vaguely or lie. This game was stupid so I didn't plan on playing fair.

"That you fancied me even if only a little when I was dressed as a girl to my costume party?" He asked a smirk on his face.

As I heard this my eyes widened slightly and my face heated up a little. "N..n-"

"Remember Ciel you can't lie~" Alois taunted his voice scolding.

I mentally cursed. Shit! Why did he have to ask such a bloody question. No backing out now. Mustering up all my dignity I answered.

"I might have thought you were a little fetching. I wouldn't say I was taken with you just slightly attracted." I averted my eyes and my face redden a bit more. Hopefully Elizabeth says nothing.

"Ciel-kun! You shouldn't think that of any person other than me!" The blonde girl yelled.

"Forgive me Elizabeth." I said with a tiny smile. To which she melted and forgave me.

"Elizabeth truth or dare?" I asked her not looking at Alois who was still smirking. Though my face was no longer red.

"Hmm...I pick truth!"

Oh bloody hell. I didn't know anything I could ask her. "Is it true that you only look at me and never at another guy?" Hopefully she said yes. I didn't want to marry her. She was a good person, she just was just for me. I had someone else in mind. Before my thoughts could drift off further she answered.

"I-I have to say y-yes." She stuttered out eyes downcast and cheeks red. "Please don't be mad Ciel-kun!" She said a moment later.

"Don't worry Elizabeth, I'm not." I reassured her. Now I just wanted to know who the person was. I wasn't by any means jealous I just wanted to know if this guy would be good enough for her.

"Ah the Alois truth or dare?" She asked looking over at him.

"I have to say dare since you people chose truths."

"Him okay I dare you to..." She thought for a bit "I dare you to kiss the next person that moves and or speaks." If I would have dared him I'd probably tell him to admit defeat but then again that would be too easy.

We stopped moving only breathing none of us spoke until.

"Young master!" Finnian said running over to us only to stop when he felt the heated glare he was receiving from Alois.

"Come on Alois you have to do the dare." I said almost grinning at his misfortune.

"You servant!" Alois practically yelled malice dripping from his words.

I saw the gardener hesitate before walking over the the angry blonde boy.

Was he really going to kiss him. I probably wouldn't be able to help myself and start laughing if he did. I almost let out a laugh as I saw Alois's disgusted face. Heh this would be good for blackmail, in some way.

Me and Elizabeth's eyes both widened as we saw the blonde kiss the other blonde roughly after having him pulled down to his level.

"Your high-"

-Claude's Pov-

"Your high-" I stopped talking as I saw my charge kiss another. Immediately Alois let go of the other face red with anger and embarrassment.

I felt anger and jealousy surge through me. How dare he kiss someone else and a servant no less. I let out a small breath reminding myself that he was only my charge and not my lover. That could change though.

Composing I cleared my throat as Sebastian and Paula appeared behind me each holding a tray filled with tea and snacks for their master.

"Bocchan may I ask what game you were playing?" Sebastian asked his master as he poured the tea dismissing the gardener in the process.

"These two wanted to play a game and Trancy suggested truth or dare hence we are playing the game." He said before taking a sip of his tea.

"Your highness today's tea is sweet fruit garden herbal tea with a side of Amadeus cookies that the Phantomhive butler has prepared." I poured his tea setting the cup I front of him along with his snack.

He said nothing as he drank before he straightened abruptly. "Ciel I know how we can make this game more interesting!" He said grinning hugely.

This kid has to much energy I thought.

"Oh how so?" The Phantomhive kid said.

"We'll let these three servants play with us." He replied back throwing up his hands. Did he really expect me to play this dumb game. If he ordered it I wouldn't be able to refuse but.

"That would be fun!" The girl exclaimed smiling brightly "You'll do it right Paula?" She asked her maid.

"Y-yes Lady Elizabeth." The maid replied.

"Sebastian I order you to play this game."

"Yes my lord."

I looked down as I felt I was being stared at and looked into my charges eyes. "I'll play the game your highness." I said knowing I couldn't refuse.

-Ciel-

Letting the servants play huh? This should be interesting. Lets see how this works out.

"Sebastian I order you to play this game." I said touching my covered eye.

"Yes my lord." The demon replied back hand over heart and slightly bowed.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

_This is really late. Anyways the game continues but now the two butlers and the maid are going to play. Sounds fun, no? I welcome any ideas and criticism as long as its not to harsh._

_This is such a short chapter :(_

_Fun Fact: Orcas (killer whales) kill sharks by torpedoing up into to shark's stomach from underneath, causing the shark to explode._

_I want to see that happen. X)_

_Well good night darlings. Remember to read and review~_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oh yeah if you're wondering why I don't update in the weekends it's because that's the time I use to catch up on everything, homework, reading, ext. _

_The reading part being manga, yaoi manga that is :)_

_I will be busy this week and half of next due to EOC exams so if I update late please excuse me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own though I do own an empty cookie jar._

* * *

-...-

"Let the game resume!" The blonde boy half yelled sitting in his seat with a hand pointing in the air. No longer embarrassed of being dared to kissing the servant.

"Since we left of with Trancy, then it's his turn." The blunette said a smirk still on his face.

"Okay." Said the before mentioned boy. A thoughtful look on his face as he thought who to pick on "Sebastian truth or dare!" He asked pointing at the man.

"Dare." Was the reply after a few seconds of silence.

"I dare you to...punch yourself in the face." Alois said a grin on his face.

The butler said nothing as he sighed quietly then swiftly punched himself not adding any force into it.

"Hey that wasn't a real punch!" The boy yelled angrily

"You said to punch myself in the face. You didn't say how hard." The red-eyed butler retorted smugly.

"Now Miss Paula truth or dare?" Sebastian asked.

"U-um I choose t-truth." Paula stuttered wondering if she was going to be humiliated.

"Is it true that you are fond of Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yes, I'm very find of her." The maid answered back almost immediately.

Paula thought for a few moments before turning to Claude and asking him truth or dare.

Not surprisingly he chose truth.

"Is it true that you have been attracted to someone from the same gender?"

Wondering wether to say the truth and get slightly humiliated or lie and risk getting caught he chose the former. "Yes."

"Sebastian truth or dare." He said not really asking.

"Truth."

"Have you've ever been caught in a lie and if so what was it?" The other butler asked boredly.

Ciel looked slightly intrigued at the question wondering himself if his "perfect" butler was ever caught telling a lie. Though he knew Sebastian would never lie to him it was one of the orders he was giving when they had made the contract.

"I do not lie therefore I can't be caught."

His answer greatly disappointing the others. They had all been look forward to seeing the seemingly perfect butler fail even if at telling a lie. But as it had to be, the butler didn't tell lies.

"Young master truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ciel said almost instantly regretting it as Alois leaned over to whisper in the butlers ear. Sebastian at first seemed annoyed before he smiled and nodded.

"Young master I dare you to dress up as a cat for the remainder of the game and act like one."

-Sebastian's Pov-

It was my turn to ask a person to do either a dare or say a truth. I already had a person in mind.

"Young master truth or dare?" I asked. I had a dare I mind already and I hoped he would pick it.

"Dare." My young master said confidently before it changed to regret seeing as the Trancy kid leaned over to whisper in my ear. His butler send a glare over to me.

I was annoyed since he was so close to me but it quickly changed to enthusiasm as I heard his words.

"Dare him to dress as a cat."

I smiled and nodded. It was close to what I was going to dare him to do. I was just going to make him act like one but to be dressed up as one would be better.

"Young master I dare you to dress up as a cat for the remainder of the game and act like one." I said after the Trancy kid had returned to his spot. Not missing the fact that Claude probably wanted to beat my face in, not that he could.

My smile grew wider as I saw the horror in his eye. Emotions clashing with each. Either swallow his pride and do the dare or forfeit the game and lose becoming the slave of the winner.

I awaited his response as his face grew reader both from anger and embarrassment. He shot glares at both me and the Trancy kid. Though more anger was directed at the Trancy kid since he obviously was the one who gave me the dare.

"I-

* * *

_And there's the cliffhanger. So will Ciel accept or decline!? I don't know!~ and I'm the author~ This chapter is pretty short and I apologize for that. I've been very busy these days._

_Anyways sorry for the lame chapter and since I don't have a fact for today here's a question._

_Question of the Day: Who is your favorite Kuroshitsuji character and why?_

_Remember to read and review!~ See you all next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Heyo!~ What's up guys!? It's me here with another wonderful chapter to this wonderful story._

_Your praise makes me swell with joy~ So keep it up~_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

-Ciel's Pov-

"I accept." I finally said, my fists slightly clenched at my sides. "Though I do ask, how can I dress as a cat when I have nothing?" I asked smugly. I didn't have any cat costumes and I highly doubted that the others did.

"Don't worry bocchan I happen to have one." Sebastian said his smirk wiping of the smug smile on my face.

"Neh Mr. Sebastian why do you have a cat costume?" Elizabeth's maid asked her head tilted to the side.

"Never mind why I have it. So young master come with me" He said waiting for me to stand up.

I sighed eternally kicking myself repeatedly. Getting up I followed him not saying a word till I realized we had arrived at my room. Wait my room? Why was there a cat outfit in there?

As though he knew what I was thinking he started to talk "It was from when the Earl Trancy invited us to his costume party."

"Now then please let me dress you young master."

-...-

The group chatted with each other awaiting for when the owner of the household would show up dressed as a cat.

"Ciel is going to look so cute! Don't you agree!?" Elizabeth squealed, hands clasped together and eyes sparkling.

"Very much so." Elizabeth's maid Paula replied smiling.

"Ha! I thought that Phantomhive would reject the dare! Did you see his face Claude? He looked absolutely furious!" Alois said grinning like a sadastic idiot.

Claude nodded choosing not to make a verbal response.

"Though I do wonder why Sebastian has a cat costume" The blue-eyed blonde said a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well Mr. Sebastian does like cats." Elizabeth said "Though Ciel won't let him keep one since he's allergic to them."

Alois spoke again after a moment of silence "I wonder how he looks. He's probably trying to find a way to back out of the dare." He made to speak again but was cut off as Elizabeth squealed rather loudly.

"Ciel! You look so cute!"

The other three turned to look at Ciel, his butler right behind him. His attire consisted of black cat ears that sat on top of his head, a white shirt underneath a purplish black shirt that had ruffles at the neck, black shorts with the tail, cat paws on his hands and a bell around his neck concluded his outfit.

The expressions of the group varied some smirking, mainly Sebastian, and some squealing and giggling mainly Elizabeth and her maid.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Ciel! You look so cute!" Elizabeth squealed hugging herself. My face flushed at this comment and my eye twitched slightly.

I glared at everyone wishing them all to disappear but I glared mostly at Alois. He was the reason I was wearing this bloody outfit, but it was also Sebastian's fault for giving me the dare. I'll have to get back at them later, somehow.

"You have to meow like a cat now Ciel." Alois said

I stared at him and continued to stare until in a low monotonous voice I said one single meow. Alois burst into laughter followed by slight giggles from Elizabeth.

I swear I was going to make the pair pay back tenfold. There was no way I was going let them get away with this scot free. Clearing my throat and willing myself to calm down I chose my victim. Claude, Trancy's head butler who surprisingly chose dare.

I thought for a moment before my face lit up a wicked smiling creeping onto my face. "I dare you to punch Trancy in the stomach with force, but not enough to make him bleed."

Claude looked shocked and maybe slightly pained. One was never sure with that guy. Meanwhile Alois looked both shocked and angry. Serves him right. I thought childishly.

"Claude I ord-"

"Nu-uh-uh. Alois if he backs out of the dare then so do you." I said interrupting him as he was about to order Claude not to do the dare.

He glared, scowling at me. "Never mind Claude. Continue."

"Forgive me your highness." The butler said then swiftly punched his master in the stomach making the other gasp in pain and clutch his stomach.

I smirked hearing the others gasp.

"Are you alright your highness? Please forgive me."

"Yeah it's alright." Alois wheezed out eyes closed. "The pain is already fading."

"Miss Paula truth or dare?"

The game continued for a bit nothing interesting happening until.

"CIEL!" A loud voice called "Where are you it's me! Soma!"

"A young master the prince has come!" Mey-Rin said running to where we were Soma and Agni trailing behind her.

I sighed. Oh great they're here.

"Oh Ciel! I missed y-" He stopped talking before continuing "Ah why are you dressed as a cat?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"It was a dare." I replied not bothering to look at him.

"Oh! Are you playing a game? Can I join?" Soma asked excitedly.

"That would be wonderful!" Elizabeth interjected. "The servants are playing as well except the gardener, maid and chef."

"Excellent. Then Agni join this game!"

"There are some rules though?" I said calmly "If you back out of a dare or refuse to say the truth you lose and you will do whatever the winner says. Also if your butler or maid refuses to do something the master loses."

"Then Agni I order you not to lose!" Soma yelled pointing at his khan-sama.

"Your wish is my command."** Agni said putting his hand over his heart.

"So who are these people?" Soma asked pouting at the others.

"As you know this is Elizabeth Midford and her servant Paula." I said pointing to them "And this is Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude."

"Nice to meet you! I am Prince Soma of Bengal and this is Agni my khan-sama."

"Nice to meet you." Agni said bowing.

-...-

Thus with introductions the game resumed. Ciel was still wearing his kitty costumes, Alois was going commando but was still wearing his clothes. Agni and Soma had switched clothes while Elizabeth and Paula had styled each others hair differently and very badly. Sebastian and Claude had made impressions of each effectively making their masters laugh.

"Ciel! I dare you to...kiss your butler!" Soma yelled not realizing what he said until he saw the shocked faces of Ciel and Sebastian.

"I-uh." He said nothing knowing it was to late to take it back.

"Come one Ciel you've come this far what's a little peck on the lips?" Alois taunted a devious smirk on his face.

Silence ensued. Ciel facial color resembling that of a ripe tomato.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Ciel! I dare you to...kiss your butler!" Soma yelled after I had chosen dare.

What!? Kiss Sebastian! I couldn't do that! My thoughts soon went back to the dream I had the night before.

Where Sebastian's lips as soft as they where in my dream? My face flushed. I shouldn't be thinking of these things it was wrong! But I couldn't help myself I knew I was taken with him.

I was about to speak to accept the dare when Sebastian interrupted.

"My apologies but dinner should be ready." He said looking at his pocket watch. "Will you all follow me?" He asked

I stared at him a little disappointed, he didn't like me. Of course he wouldn't. I was just a brat to him nothing more.

With these thoughts I stood up to follow him and lead our guests to the dining hall.

* * *

_So what did you think? The stars I put when Agni spoke was to say that I didn't remember at all what Agni said when Soma commanded him to do something so I just used the English version instead._

_QotC: What do you prefer the manga or the anime version of Kuroshitsuji?_

_Read & Review my lovely people!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello my peeps I'm back!~ With another chapter to this lovely story._

_Personally I liked the anime better I don't know why, maybe because I like hearing the characters smexy voices, who knows._

_Disclaimer: I own a chocolate milk drink but not Kuroshitsuji._

* * *

-Ciel's Pov -

We sat down with me at the head of the table, Elizabeth on my left side and Trancy on my right side along with Soma next to him. Our butlers or maids standing behind us respectfully. Except Sebastian who had went into the kitchen to bring us our food.

Sebastian soon came back wheeling in the cart with our food on it.

"Today's dinner is roasted duck as the main course. Chicken soup, seasoned rice and a salad on the side. For dessert I prepared a chocolate and vanilla parfait." He announced setting the platters on the table.

As he had spoke I never once looked at Sebastian opting to look at the silverware I from t of me instead. I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed. I was, much so.

As we were served I saw Sebastian send a meaningful glance at me.

Soon we were all served and our group ate in relative silence. Talking once in a while to make light conversation.

"Sebastian what time is it?" I asked it seemed pretty late and we were all just idling around in the drawing room interacting with each other having forgotten the game we were playing earlier.

"It is exactly 8:45 young master." He replied looking at his pocket-watch. "Close to your bedtime."

As if on cue I yawned covering my mouth as I did so.

"Cute~" Elizabeth squealed smiling. "You look even cuter dressed as a cat." She said happily before yawning.

"I think it would be best to take you home." Paula said standing next to her charge.

"But-"

"No buts your mother is probably looking for you." Paula said cutting her off.

"Your highness I think it would be best to take you home too." Claude said to Alois as he to yawned.

"It was wonderful having you over today." I said tiredly to Elizabeth and Alois at the front door. "It would be an honor to have you over again."

"I'll be back Ciel."

"See you Ciel!" Elizabeth said hugging me before walking out with Alois to their awaiting carriages.

"Sebastian I'm ready to retire for the night." I was super tired. Today was awful, I was dared to dress like a damn cat the only real good thing that happened was the fact that I almost got to kiss Sebastian.

Almost being the key word. I was hoping I would be able to do it but dinner time had to interrupt and ruin things.

"-ster?"

"What?" I asked only catching the last part of sentence.

"I asked if you were alright. You seemed to have dazed out for a bit. Soma and Agni have already retired for the night."

"I'm alright. Wait!" I said as I heard what he said.

"They're staying here!?" I practically yelled.

"Yes." He said calmly a little smile tugging on his lips.

"Argh! Fine it doesn't matter as long as they don't bug me." I sighed and headed for my room sluggishly. I yawned once more, I was more tired then usual.

As I yawned I closed my eyes briefly only for them to fly open at the feeling almost falling, the close as I waited for the collision with the floor but none came. Instead I felt an arm encircle my waist preventing me from hitting the ground.

Opening my eye I came face to face with Sebastian. We were so close out faces only inches apart. All I had to do was move a little closer and our lips would be touching.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked me pulling me out of my musings.

I blinked before fighting down the blush that threatened to creep onto my face. Straightening up Sebastian scooped me up carrying me bridal style.

"W-what are you doing!" I asked no longer able to keep the blush down.

"I'm carrying you to your room." With that said he stalked off towards my room.

I closed my eyes, fatigue washing over and soon found myself somewhere between slumber and consciousness.

"Bocchan. Please sit up I must change you." Sebastian said holding my sleepwear.

Huh? We were in my room already. I sat up letting him undress and redress me.

"You know bocchan you never did do the dare." Vaguely I saw a hint of a smirk on his flawless face. His flawless face that was inches away from mine.

Dare? What dare? I thought back to this afternoon. Oh that dare! Not realizing what I was doing I pressed my lips to his, relishing in the feeling of his soft lips.

Pulling away I fell back onto my bed and let him tuck me in.

"Good night bocchan." He said chucking slightly.

"G'night Sebastian." I slurred slightly with my eyes closed. Curling up onto my side I fell asleep.

-Sebastian's Pov-

"You know bocchan you never did do the dare." I said smirking slightly my face a few inches from him. We were close enough that our breathe mingled a little.

He seemed to be thinking, confused as to what I was talking about, before realizing what I was saying.

Without a second thought he leaned over and kissed me. Albeit sloppily. His lips were soft reminding me somewhat of silk just like his creamy skin.

Soon, too soon, he pulled back and flopped onto the bed.

I tucked him in making sure he would not get cold. "Good night bocchan." I said chuckling slightly as I did. He was to cute sometimes.

Turning away I heard him slur out a goodnight before going on his side and falling asleep.

* * *

_Yeah this is late. But I hope you guys like it, I would have put it up sooner had I not been extremely tired. _

_QotC: Who's the better shinigami in your opinion?_

_Well PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Yay! No more exams!...well till the end of the next trimester...anyways..._

_I LOVE YOU ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!_

_I would give you all cake or some other prize if I could but alas I cannot :(_

_IMO Undertaker is the better shinigami simply 'cuz he's just down right gorgeous when he removes his bangs from his face among other things._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing 'cept the clothes on me back~_

* * *

-Ciel's Pov-

I shifted in my sleep trying to move but found my moments somewhat limited by something wrapped around my waist.

What the? Was all I thought as the something, which I found out where arms, pulled me closer hugging me to it.

My face burned. Both from embarrassment and anger.

Who in the bloody hell is hugging me and what in gods name are they doing in my bed!? I mentally screamed out.

"Mmm." The person made a noise of content and shifted in their sleep loosening their grip enough for me to turn around and come face to face with the culprit. Who just so happened to be a sleeping purple-haired prince.

I had forgotten Soma was here. Resolving to get free, I set about trying to wriggle out only to be pulled closer to the sleeping boy.

Damnit. I thought and tried again, getting the same results as before. Trying a few more times I was finally fed up and did the only thing I could think of.

I turned fully over so I was facing him and promptly kicked him off my bed effectively making him let go.

"Ow!" He exclaimed his voice sounding throughout the room.

"Prince!" Footsteps quickly made their way to my room.

Shit! My eye! I thought frantically searching for my eyepatch before giving up and settling for covering my eye instead.

I glared at Soma who was now getting up from his position on the floor and nursing his abused head which had hit the floor rather hard.

"What was that for!?" He asked angrily

"Prince are you alright?" Agni asked running over to his master after having slammed my door open.

"Yes I-" I cut him off

"What were you doing in my bed?" I asked calmly but anger was evident in my voice, my hand still covering my eye.

"Bocchan is everything alright?" Sebastian said coming into my room wheeling in the cart that held my morning tea. Seeing me covering my eye he immediately came over and tied my eyepatch neatly.

My heart seemed to flutter when he did this. His hands had worked fast and smoothly tying neatly but fast. My anger subsiding a bit.

"Everything is fine. Soma just fell." I said looking away from Sebastian and trying to control my emotions.

"Now please tell me what you were doing in my bed?" I asked the prince again who was now sitting on my bed next to me.

"I was cold and lonely and I thought you might've been too so I came over here slept with you." Soma explained happily.

My eye twitched. What was wrong with this guy.

Deciding not to question him further I laid back down on my bed.

"Young master today's tea is imported Maharaja Chai Oolong Tea." Sebastian said pouring said tea into porcelain Wedgewood teacup.

"Neh Ciel we should go into to town today." Soma said laying down on his side and propping his chin with his hand.

I sighed as I sat back up and sipped the tea that was handed to me.

"Young master there's a letter from the queen." He said opening the letter after I waved him to do it. "Prince Soma, Mr. Agni would you kindly head to the dining room breakfast will be served as soon as possible."

I finished my tea and watched them leave Soma pouting about not being able to be with me and Agni bowed before closing the door.

I lifted my arms so Sebastian could change me into my outfit for the day. I closed my eyes using all my willpower so I wouldn't blush.

His fingers ghosted across my skin leaving little goosebumps where it had touched.

"So what does the letter say?" I asked

"The queen says-

_ Dear Little Ciel,_

_ As you may have already read in the newspapers there have been a string of murders. The victims each being children more specifically boys around the ages of 12-13. It pains me to see my people in fear so I hope you can find the killer and put an end to the killings._

_ The Queen._

Sebastian said reading off the letter.

"I guess I have to go into town either way." I said getting up and exiting the room. Sebastian following behind.

After a rather lively breakfast I headed into town along with Sebastian, Agni and Soma.

"So Ciel what exactly are we going to do?" Soma asked peering through the window of the carriage.

"I'm going to do some business." I answered leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

I thought back to the dream I had last night. I had kissed Sebastian. That dream though it seemed so real. My thoughts soon came to a short end as the carriage pulled into a stop near a crowd of citizens who were being held back by a few people from Scotland Yard.

"Earl Ciel Phantomhive your services are not needed here. Scotland Yard has everything under control." Sir Randall said with eyes narrowed at me.

I waved the Queens letter. "I really only need to see the body. So please step aside."

"Ah Earl Phantomhive! It's nice to see you."

"You as well Mr. Aberline." I said "I would like to see the body now."

"Well you see the scene is rather gruesome and I do think I kid is cut out for seeing that." Aberline said.

"I'm not a kid!" I half yelled face flush with anger. Calming down I instructed Soma and Agni to stay here.

As I went closer the stench of blood and flesh got stronger. I wrinkled my nose the smell was awful but that didn't prepare me for the mutilated body of the kid.

* * *

_So this is the 10 chapter. Hope you all like it. I am going to be super busy this week too :( _

_I have the talent show and MPA's too so this week is busy with rehearsals for that._

_QotC: Your favorite side character in Kuroshitsuji?_

_Please read & review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I am back!~ To bother you lovely people with another chapter to this story~ _

_My favorite side character would have to be Lau. He's just to funny, well to me anyways. Next up would be Finnian. I mean come on the guy is practically the definition of adorableness._

_Ya know I wasn't really planning on making this story this long. I thought it'd be a 2 chapter maybe 3 chapter thing but no it's still going. Anyways onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: A wish that will never happen :(_

* * *

-Ciel's Pov-

I stepped back and covered my nose, my eyes widening a bit. This is absolutely disgusting. I thought as I stared at the mutilated body of the child.

The child's body, if you could call it that, was barely recognizable. Though the cuts were precise the body was badly injured. The lower jaw had been cut off along with the fingers and toes. The eyes gouged out and the ears were sliced off.

Not only was the body unpleasant to look at the smell made me gag.

"Young master may it would be best to go see the mortician." Sebastian said from behind me making me jump a little.

Schooling my expressions, I simply nodded and turned to follow him back to where Agni and Soma were waiting.

"Neh Ciel where are we going now?" Soma asked as we started off again towards the morticians place.

"Where going to see an acquaintance of mine." I replied not bothering to look at him. Yeah an acquaintance. A very creepy acquaintance. I thought.

"My lord. We're here." Sebastian called stopping the carriage in front of a very familiar place. I waited for Soma to step out so I could get out too, I saw him move closer to Agni when he saw the type of place it was.

"Undertaker." I called stepping into the shop. "Where are you?"

I jumped when I heard weird laughter come from a coffin close by and Soma yelped jumping away and behind his butler.

"Have you come for your own coffin Earl Ciel Phantomhive?" The Undertaker said giggling getting out of the coffin he was in.

My eye twitched and I stepped away from him when he moved closer to me. "No. I've come for information on the bodies of children that have been killed."

"Well then." He said and moved closer to me cupping my face and bringing me closer to him. "Bestow upon me _that_."

"Ciel what's he talking about?" Soma asked from behind Agni "If you need money how much is the price?"

"I don't need useless money made by humans." The Undertaker said his face still close to mine. I wish he would hurry up and let me go this was beyond annoying the only person I want this close to me is Sebastian. I spoke in my mind. Letting a small blush appear on my face before it quickly left again.

"Now young Earl. Give a first rate laugh!" He said giggling again and finally letting me go.

"Don't worry Ciel I can make this guy laugh!" Soma said now standing next to me which made me wonder when he had gotten there.

"Okay so there are two fish in a tank one says to the other, How do you drive this thing?" He said looking at us and grinning at his joke.

The Undertaker stared for a few moments and shook his head. "Anyone else care to try?"

"Sebastian." I said looking at him.

He nodded before addressing Soma, Agni and I "Will you three please wait outside, and no peeking whatsoever." He instructed us.

We exited and waited for a few minutes in silence before a huge laughter came from inside causing all of us to jump a step back and loud enough to cause the sign to fall off. This seriously made me wonder what Sebastian had told him.

"You may enter again." Sebastian said smiling and opened the door for us.

We waited for Undertaker to quiet his laughing and tell us the information. "Young Earl I assume you want information on the killings no?"

I nodded.

"Well the bodies were very unappealing when they were given to me. Fingers and toes cut off along with the lower jaw and ears. Not to mention the eyes being gouged out." He said chewing on a bone shaped biscuit.

"Whoever did it seemed to want the parts for something. A morbid collection maybe? Or rather for art? I'm not sure. Though I do now you'll be wanting to look out all the bodies that have been handed to me are young boys around the young Earls age." He said seemingly looking at Sebastian.

I nodded. The killer wanted the parts, that much was evident but what did he or she want them for? Was the bigger question. I needed to find out and I would.

"Thank you Undertaker. Sorry for intruding." I said and walked out to the carriage.

-Sebastian's Pov-

I glared at Undertaker as I saw him grab Ciel pulling him closer as though he was going to kiss him. It made me mad but I couldn't let that get in the way of work.

And anyways I had taken Ciel's first kiss. That was enough to overcome the anger I felt towards the shinigami in disguise.

Now all I needed was to be able to take Ciel's first time too. I thought. Though that was going to take longer and I couldn't corrupt him just yet. It would take time and patience. Plus I wanted him to love me not hate me.

But one thing was for sure, Ciel would be mine mo matter the cost.

* * *

_So this is the end of the chappie~ I hope you guys liked it. Though feel free to tell me if you didn't._

_QofC: How old do you think I am?_

_I couldn't think of a question and this was the first one that popped up so yeah..._

_Anyways remember to REVIEW! They make my day. I seriously look at the reviews I get first thing in the morning. That's how much they mean to me :) _


	12. Chapter 12

_I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday and this morning. I had the a rehearsal and the talent show yesterday after school. (I didn't win though I was close) My friends sung beautifully I admire them. _

_I update today cuz I started writing the chapter while I was on my way to MPA's. It was fun. We were partying on the way home and I got attacked by my friend. (Aka: I was tickled until I fell to the ground.)_

_To answer the question on my last chapter. I am neither 20 nor 18, far from it actually. Buts I don't wanna say my real age so ya are gonna have to keep on guessing._

_Onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: I have made a deal with Yana I might be able to buy Kuroshitsuji in 2120._

* * *

-...-

Once the group was in the carriage they commenced their long ride to the Phantomhive family townhouse.

"Ciel...lets play a game." Soma said hoping to cheer up the gloomy looking Ciel.

"You'll just lose again." Was the reply

"Come on! I've been practicing!" Soma pouted, crossing his arms.

Ciel sighed and finally turned to look at the prince. "Fine. Ah wait Sebastian I need you to make a list of possible assailants." He called to Sebastian who was driving the carriage with Agni next to him.

"Yes bocchan." The butler replied "Mr. Agni would you mind taking the reins." He said before handing them to the silver haired butler next him.

"Well then I'll be off." Sebastian waved once and jumped off the carriage and disappeared.

"Uwah! Mr. Sebastian!" Agni cried looking around before remembering what he was supposed to do and looked ahead making sure not to hit anything.

"It's alright. If he couldn't do this what kind of butler would he be?" Ciel asked not really looking for a reply.

The rest of the drive home was in silence. Each lost in their own thoughts.

-Ciel's Thoughts-

Sigh. This day is just all wrong. I could've woken up peacefully hadn't a certain someone been sleeping next to me. Not to mention I received a letter from Her Majesty about killings. Why did it always have to be about killings? Why not just send a letter for a damn tea party or something.

I just look forward to getting this over with. Than I can put my plan into action. My plan to get a certain demon butler to fall in love with me.

-Soma's Thoughts-

Ciel doesn't have to be such a sourpuss. I mean he's only 13 he should smile more. I wonder what can make him smile...OH! Maybe candy could or a small vacation. Though it seems he can't do a vacation right now.

I'll have to ask Mr. Sebastian what kind of things Ciel likes. What kind of brother would i be if I couldn't make my brother laugh?

Hahaha. I sounded like Mr. Sebastian.

Hm I'm hungry...I should tell Agni to make me some curry or better yet curry and cake. Yeah cake sounds good. Hmm I should make it lemon cake. Yeah lemon cake~

-Agni's Thoughts-

I wonder is Prince Soma is alright he's awfully quiet. Maybe he's just think of ways to beat Ciel in chess.

He must be hungry I should make him something to eat. I should also make some for Ciel.

I wonder what they would want.

-...-

The carriage soon arrived at the estate. As the group walked to the front door they were greeted by the butler who had left them many minutes ago.

"WHA-!? What are you doing here!?" Soma yelled pointing at Sebastian who just smiled and let them in.

"I trust you made a list of all the possible suspects Sebastian." Ciel said letting said butler take his coat and top hat.

"Yes. Though it took some time and most seem to have alibis." The ever faithful butler replied.

"As long as we have leads it's fine."

The two continued their conversation ignoring Soma's question as to how the butler had gotten there before them.

"Now I think I promised you a game Soma." Ciel said leading the way to a room that had a chessboard already set and ready to go.

"Young Master I'll be the kitchen making you your afternoon tea." Sebastian said and headed out after sending a smile at the young boy who didn't notice but was noticed by the two guests.

"I'll accompany you Mr. Sebastian, I would like to use the kitchen to prepare something for the prince." Agni said turning to Sebastian as he was leaving.

"Of course."

"Ah! Agni can you make me lemon cake!" Soma said suddenly remembering what he had been thinking about earlier.

"Yes Prince." Agni said and followed after Sebastian.

"So lets begin the game." Said Ciel and thus the game commenced.

The pair took a break to drink and eat the snacks their respective butlers brought them. Ciel had been brought Chateau Blanc White Tea

along with some chocolate scones while Soma had gotten the same type of tea but with a piece of the lemon cake he had asked for.

The game continued on ending when Ciel finally decided to checkmate Soma who he had been toying with.

"Agh! This game is to hard!" Soma yelled after his defeat.

"You just need more practice." Is all Ciel said and fixed the board.

"Young Master it is time for dinner." Sebastian said coming up behind Ciel.

"Very well. Come Soma dinner is ready." He said standing up and left the room with Sebastian tailing him followed by Soma.

"Agni is preparing the table." The black clad butler said answering Soma's unspoken question to which he nodded.

After dinner had ended Soma excused himself to his room to rest before taking a shower.

Ciel now in his study was trying to think of ways to seduce his butler.

-Ciel's Pov-

What can I do to make Sebastian like me? I mean he's perfect in every way. From his flawless face to his clean cut manners.

Maybe we can play a game. I'll analyze everything he does...more so than usual...and use it to my advantage.

I would wait until this case was over so I could give my plan my full attention so it can executed perfectly.

"Bocchan it's time for you to go to sleep. Tomorrow we will give the possible suspects a visit." Sebastian said coming into my study.

"Alright." I said tiredly the yawned. I didn't want to get up. "Sebastian carry me." I said a moment later of just staring at the door.

"Yes Young Master." Was all Sebastian said before scooping me up bridal style.

I just stated at him as he went down the long hallways towards my room. I marveled at his strength that could stop a death scythe and a train.

I soaked up the beauty of his face. How no matter how you looked at it, it was flawless and perfect. His eyes were perfectly aligned and a stunning shade of redish, pinkish. His lips the perfect shape and his skin the perfect color. What I would give to feel those lips against mine. I often wondered if they were as soft as they looked.

His chest and muscles were perfect. He diet have to much but he also certainly didn't have to little.

"-chan?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my daze.

"You know I don't like when people do that Young Master. I asked if you could remove you hands so I can set you down." Sebastian said still holding me, now inside my bedroom.

I quickly let go and let myself be set down. As soon as he set me down he went to the closet and pulled out a towel and a nightshirt.

"Let's take you a bath." He said opening the door connecting to the bathroom.

I blushed and quickly forced it down. I had forgotten Sebastian always changed me and bathed me. How could I have forgotten that. He does all the time.

"Bocchan your bath is ready." My loyal butler said coming near me which made my heart skip a beat. I'm surprised it didn't just jump out. Calm down just act normal. I told myself.

Just act normal.

Yeah like that can happen when me, a thirteen year-old boy is in love with their demon butler who is god knows how old.

* * *

_I AM SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE!I REALLY LOVE WRITING THIS STORY. Especially since you all love it._

_QotC: Team Phantomhive or Team Trancy?_

_Anyways Read and review! They make my day._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hmm... I'm all for Team Phantomhive. It's a win hands down. I mean a look at what the team consist of. A smokin hot demon butler and an cunning yet somehow innocent child._

_I'm surprised. This is the 13 chapter, originally this story was going to be a one-shot or a maybe a two chapter fic but no it became a ongoing story._

_Not to say I don't like the story. I do~ I love this story and all the readers. _

_Btw. I have put up another story...so go read it if ya want. _

_Disclaimer: A girl can hope._

* * *

-Ciel's Thoughts-

To say the least, the bath was done in a somewhat awkward silence. Ciel was grateful for the heated water for once. Many times Sebastian had asked him if he was okay or if anything was wrong and many times Ciel said no, sinking further into the water and his blush intensifying at the embarrassment.

Damnit! What's wrong with me!? Stop blushing like a love-struck fool. Okay just calm down, he probably thinks you're coming down with something.

No. He's not an idiot. He knows something is up especially with that smirk I know he's wearing. Sigh there's nothing I can do right now but act natural.

-Sebastian's Pov-

I let out a tiny sigh as I rinsed out the soap from Ciel's soft hair. This is no fun. For being awkward this situation is no fun. Ciel refuses to look me in the eye and he keeps sinking into the water to hide from me.

He's not talk just staring into space and thinking. You're just to easy to read Young Master, I can tell you are pointedly ignoring me and blushing.

You know Ciel. Being like this in front of me of all people is bad in every way.

Oh Ciel how utterly appealing and vulnerable you are right now. You should be punished for being like this and I would gladly be the one to deliver it.

-...-

As Sebastian finished bathing Ciel kept up with his act. Not speaking and not looking at the butler.

"Young Master please stand up I need to dry you now." Said butler said holding a towel open for his master.

The boy hesitated clutching the edges of the tub before standing up with his eyes closed. As he made to step out multiple things happened.

Ciel's lost his footing and fell forward. Sebastian's eyes widened slightly before he went to catch his falling master.

Ciel closed his eyes waiting for the impact and when he fell on something rather soft he opened then coming face to face with a chest of a certain person.

The Earl blushed scrambling to sit up.

"Young Master it would be best to stand up and cover yourself." Sebastian said from underneath him though his voice sounded slightly strained.

Grabbing the towel Ciel jumped up and quickly wrapped it around himself, putting distance between his person and Sebastian's.

Sebastian soon followed brushing off the imaginary dust of his shirt and behind. "Lets get you dressed." He said pretending not to notice the boys heated face. The only sign he showed of knowing was the small smile on he had.

Moments later the blunette was now dressed for bed, his oversized nightshirt buttoned up and a yawn escaping past his lips.

"Goodnight bocchan." Sebastian said as he tucked Ciel in making sure that he was comfortable.

"Se-Sebastian...stay until I fall asleep." Ciel whispered looking up at Sebastian with his big colored eyes.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said and sat on the bed ignoring the look he received from the boy.

Silence followed as Ciel tried to fall asleep, moving everyone once in a while to get in a better position.

Ciel turned to look at his butler who was looking out the window "...Sing me a lullaby."

Startling Sebastian he turned around "Young Master you should sleep." He said looking down at Ciel.

"Do you want me to repeat myself? Sing me a lullaby." The boy said annoyed.

"Yes my lord." Taking a breathe Sebastian thought of a song to sing. Exhaling he thought of one and started to sing

_Through the wind, across the seas._

_Here this song and remember._

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December._

Sebastian finished the lullaby and noticed Ciel falling asleep. Whispering it so softly that it was inaudible Sebastian whispered "Goodnight my love." Kissing the now sleeping boys forehead he blew out the candles and left the room. Leaning his head against the door after he closed it.

So very tempting indeed.

* * *

_And that's the end to this chapter!~ I might update tomorrow instead of on Wednesday 'cuz I'm going on a band trip~_

_We're going to see a musical and then going to Olive Garden. I'm so excited!_

_QofC: Do you all think you're amazing? Cuz I do!_

_That question has nothing to do with anything...anyway review!_


	14. Chapter 14

_AAAAAANNNNNDDDD here's chapter 14! How do you people feel!? I feel great! Anywhozzle... The trip yesterday was simply amazing._

_We went to Olive Garden and the to the musical Les Miserables. It is just amazing._

_Disclaimer: I made a bet...I lost...so I don't own. But I will one day..._

* * *

-...-

"Bocchan time to wake up." Sebastian said opening the curtains to let the morning sunlight come in.

A groan came from the bundle of sheets before a figure slowly emerged to show a young boy still half asleep. Groaning the boy rubbed his eyes unaware of the feelings he was making his butler have.

"Good morning." His butler said going over to the other side of the bed to pour the tea, pretending that he felt nothing as he saw how cute his chats was being.

Sitting up Ciel stretched and took the tea as it was handed to him. He sniffed it before taking a sip "Is this Silver Needle White Tea?" He asked a moment later.

"Yes. You're getting better at tell the differences young master." Sebastian praised him.

Nodding in self satisfaction Ciel continued to sip his tea. Internally wrestling with his thoughts. The scene from last night replay over again in his mind.

"Today's breakfast is that of poached salmon with toast and jam along with the side of either a light salad or scones. Which would you prefer?" Sebastian asked.

"The scones." Ciel replied finishing off his drink. "What is for today's schedule?" He asks.

"I've narrowed down the list of possible assailants to a man named George Von George. He has recently came to the area, the same time the killings happened, he trained as a doctor but was expelled from his school for participating in some gruesome acts." Sebastian said reading from a paper he had pulled out from his coat. "Here is his profile and some extra information on him." He handed the paper over to Ciel and took the empty plate from him, setting it on the cart.

"George Von George eh?" Ciel said and looked at the picture attached to the paper. Staring at him was a picture of a rather seemingly old man with little hair and was quite big. Skimming the contents and he dismissed the unimportant things.

"George Von George. Attended Huffington College for the medical arts. Kicked out in his second year upon finding human appendages in his dormitory." Ciel read off a somewhat disgusted tone in his voice . "We will be giving this man a visit today."

"I shall prepare a carriage as soon as possible my lord." Sebastian moved to Ciel's wardrobe to pick out an attire for today. Settling for a pair of brown shorts and a white undershirt with a brown coat jacket to match.

Moments later Ciel was dressed and ready to head out along with his as usual black clad butler.

"Where does the man live Sebastian?" Ciel asked as they went into town.

"Currently he is residing in a small one room hose in the other side of the town."

Nodding Ciel fell back into silence his mind going back to last nights events.

-Ciel's Pov-

Damn he freaking saw me naked!...well...he always has...never mind that! I fell on top of him. What would've happen should someone had came in. They would have gotten the wrong idea. I thought looking out the window.

I sighed and stared at a certain couple as we passed them. They looked so happy. Elated to be next to each other...to have one another.

Would me and Sebastian be the same if we ever got together? Not that we could. He was a demon that only wanted my soul. Not to mention we where both male. How would we be able to be like a normal couple. We would not be able to make love. How unbecoming of me thinking such thoughts.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the lewd images that my mind conjured up. This was no time to be thinking of such things. There was a killer out there that was causing Her Majesty distress. He could have that. He had sworn that he would rid the Queens any and all problems. Such was the duty of the Queens guard dog.

"My lord we are here." Sebastian said pulling me out of my dark thoughts.

My nose instantly wrinkled as I smelled something putrid coming from the house. Covering my nose with my arm I made my way over with Sebastian in front of me.

As Sebastian made to knock the door swung open letting the smell pour out. The smell even more horrid up front.

Going inside I was quickly pushed back out by Sebastian. But it was to late I had seen what was inside. The scene inside was gruesome. The missing limbs of the victims where strewn all about the house along with some bodies.

"Seems like I've been found out." A chilling voice said from inside the horror house.

Footsteps could be heard as the man came closer to us.

"Hello Earl Phantomhive." The man said. To put it simply the man was horrific. The picture that I had seen earlier was completely different than the man before me. This man had no hair at all, he was dressed in tattered rags, his face was full of wrinkles and was decorated with scars and burns.

"Won't you join me for some tea!" He yelled and pointed a gun at me pulling the trigger as soon as he had it aligned with my head.

My eyes widened as the bullet raced towards my face, a bang sounded throughout the place.

* * *

_That is the end to this chapter. Sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm so original when it comes to naming people..._

_QofC: Nutella anyone?_

_Review please!_


	15. Chapter 15

_As usual here's the next chapter!_

_I was thinking of Nutella when I wrote the ending of the last chapter...so it's my stomachs fault for that question..._

_I have another story called Kuroshitsuji One-Shots. So go and read it! It's okay if I do say so myself :)_

_Disclaimer: Once in a blue moon... :(_

* * *

-...-

A gunshot was heard in front the small shabby house. The man holding the smoking let his grin fall and be replaced with a look of confusion.

"Wha? Why aren't you dead you arrogant brat!?" The man yelled obviously frustrated at having not killed the younger male.

"Young Master are you alright?" Sebastian asked standing near Ciel now, with his eyes seeming to glow where glaring at the quivering man.

"I'm fine." Was the reply before Ciel took a step forward making the man, George take a step backwards who was trying an failing to hold the gun steadily.

He was about to step closer when movement in his peripheral vision.

"Young Master!" Ciel heard before he was picked up and moved out of the way. "It would be best to stay here. It seems this man was not the only one involved with the killings."

Ciel nodded fingering the gun he concealed. He wasn't afraid he knew Sebastian would protect him. Knew the demon wouldn't let him get hurt. Their contract made sure of that.

-Ciel's Pov-

Damn that was close. I should've known there'd be more than one.

I laid my hand on the gun I always had with me in case I ever needed it. Not that I did but it was good to have one anyways.

"Young Master. Do you wish for me to dispose of them?" Sebastian asked looking down at me. Anger evident in his ruby eyes.

I nodded. Her Majesty didn't specify if she wanted the criminal or criminals dead or alive. I couldn't careless if Sebastian killed them.

"Sebastian I order you to get rid of the vermin!" I said lifting up my eyepatch to show the a pentagram within a circle. The symbol glowing a purplish hue.

Sebastian smirked, his eyes showing hidden emotions. "Yes, my lord." He said putting a hand over his heart then turning around to face the man who was now on the ground his expression contorted into that of fear.

I smirked served him right. I closed my eyes as I felt Sebastian leave my side. He was off again gone to kill them. Somehow the fact that he was a demon escaped me at times.

He seemed so human sometimes. But I knew otherwise. His appearances was otherworldly, his flawless face held no blemishes. His body, from what I could tell, was perfectly sculpted. It would take me forever to finish if wanted to name all his perfections.

I flinched as I heard a scream split the air. I was to caught up in my musings to notice the other screams and begs for mercy. Mercy? I didn't know that word and I highly doubted Sebastian did too.

"My lord. I have finished off the last of the culprits." The man that had been plaguing my mind moments ago said kneeling before me.

"Set this place ablaze. We don't need their horrendous stench going all I've the place." I said walking towards the carriage, pulling my eyepatch over my contracted eye that was no longer glowing.

"Yes, young master."

Not moments later where we headed away from the house now engulfed by the flames of a demon. A demon owned by me.

I laid my head back against the carriage as we rode along through London. Only a few more minutes till we reached the estate and I could take a long bath to rid myself of this stench. I wrinkled my nose. I really need a long bath.

Sighing I let myself drift off into a dreamless sleep.

-Sebastian's Pov-

I tsked as I saw Ciel laying on his side curled in on himself. He looked like a cat. A very cute cat.

I reached my hand out, eyes shining at the prospect of getting to pet a sleeping Ciel. He poked to cute.

I gently pet him, moving away his bangs from his face. He looked so peaceful. Something he usually was not.

I took my hand away as the others came. waving hello to us. Gently picking him I shushed the others as I saw them about to yell, glad that the young master was back.

"Oh the young mater looks cute when he sleeps!" Finnian cooed softly as gazed at Ciel.

"He looks cute, yes he does." Mey-Rin chimed in.

"He does look cute." Bard replied joining in.

I sighed irritated. He was mine, they had no right to look at him like that. "Have you three finished your chores?" I asked, stopping them from getting any closer to the sleeping Ciel in my arms.

They each stopped, looked at one another and ran. I swear if it wasn't for their secret skills I would have never hired them.

I nodded to Tanaka as I passed him, heading towards Ciel's room. Once there I pondered the thought on whether to wake him and take him a bath or simply let him sleep and take him a bath.

I decided on the latter. I gently took his clothes off and left to prepare the bath making sure the water wasn't to warm.

After I had readied the water I went back to get Ciel. I let myself burn the image of him into my head. Ciel was on his side effectively hiding his nether regions. He looked beautiful. His body nude and laid out before me, unprotected, made me want to jump him right there and then.

Amazingly I restrained myself, gritting my teeth slightly to rid myself of the different scenarios playing in my mind.

Damn it Ciel! Why do you do this to me!? I sighed as I lifted him up and took him to the bathroom.

I could wait, I would wait. I vow to never harm him in any way. I would protect him from anything and anyone. Meaning me too.

I will protect you Ciel. I will. I promise you that.

* * *

_And that is the end of this chapter. Sorry if its lame and Sebastian is slightly OOC. _

_I lost my inspiration after learning another student in my school has passed away. It was sad knowing this was his last day with us. _

_QotC: Where do you all live? State? Country? Continent?_

_That question was provided to us by Jeddikah! One of my lovely reviewers! So give a round of applause to her. _

_Bye for now! R&R!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Cat! I'm a kitty cat! And I dance, dance, dance! And dance, dance, dance!_

_:) I. Like. Cats...anywhozzle I apologize for not updating earlier...but I was at a complete standstill. _

_Please don't throw shoes at me! I already had enough of it this morning :(_

_Answer to the last question. I live in America._

_Disclaimer: If only :(_

* * *

-...-

It was fairly earlier in the morning when Ciel woke up. Rubbing his eyes tiredly he sat up, letting a small yawn escape his lips.

It's so early. What time is it? The Earl thought, stretching his arms and looking towards the window to see if he could spot any sunlight peeking through. Deducing that it was at least around 5. He debated on wether to call for his butler or just lay in bed and wait for him.

"I'll just get up..." He said out loud after a few minutes of thinking. Sliding out of bed Ciel didn't bother to change only taking the time to put his eyepatch on and head for the door, letting himself out and free to walk around.

Looking around Ciel wondered which way he should head to further upstairs or go downstairs. Upstairs held no real reason to go, it was full of old things and relics from the past. Downstairs was more favorable to the young earl.

I should have just called Sebastian. Ciel though as he made his way downstairs. I'm surprised none of the others have made any noise...come to think of it they never make noise in the morning... He realized not paying attention to his footing. And with that he missed a step and slipped, letting out a yelp as fell down the stairs occasionally hitting his head.

His landing was rough and a bit painful but not as painful as he had thought it would be.

I should have really just waited in my bed. Ciel thought clutching his head as he sat up.

"W-wha?" A voice asked below him.

Oh god. Had he fallen on someone? Ciel yelled in his mind and looked below him to find Finnian, his gardener, beneath him worry and concern in his eyes.

"Young Master!" Finnian cried picking the boy up off of him and took in his appearance. "Um Young Master you are not properly dressed." He commented averting his eyes.

"I am very well aware of that." Ciel said calmly wincing slightly. I must've bruised myself. He thought.

Noticing the wince Finnian panicked slightly. "Mr. Sebastian is going to kill me! Um Young Master I'll carry you to your room and bring Sebastian!" He said and made to go up the stairs but was stop by a hand on his shoulder.

"Finny...I'll take the Young Master." Sebastian said and turned Finnian around.

"Um he fell down the stairs and seems to have some bruises." Handing Ciel over carefully Finnian bowed and left to go back to work.

"Honestly Young Master what were you thinking?" Sebastian asked going up the stairs.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Honestly Young Master what were you thinking?" Sebastian scolded me going back up the stairs.

I knew the question was rhetorical but I couldn't help but answer back. "I was thinking of walking around by myself for once." I snapped.

"For once? Do you tire of me accompanying you?" Sebastian inquired raising a perfect eyebrow.

"T-that's not what I meant!" I said hurriedly blushing a bit. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" He asked still looking at me a hint of amusement in his eyes.

I opened my mouth but couldn't find the words. I blushed more and then closed my mouth huffing a bit before looking away.

The rest of the walk to my room was quiet. Me trying to find out what Sebastian was thinking about and Sebastian just thinking looking ahead though I could still see traces of amusement.

"Master please wait here while I retrieve the first aid kit." Setting me down on the bed I winced a bit as I nodded. Bloody hell my head hurt.

"You really just should've stayed in bed or called me." He said returning and taking out a few things when he set the small box down on my dresser.

"I actually thought about that but the I decided to get up. I didn't bother dressing myself since it's a lost cause." I said laying down on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Please sit up Young Master. I need to examine the damage caused by the fall." Sebastian said towering over me.

I sat up groaning as I did. I just wanted to lay down now.

"Lift your arms please." I did as he told me to lifting my arms so I formed a T shape.

He worked in silence removing my nightshirt and examining my body occasionally putting one ointment or another to various parts of my body.

"There. You only have slight bruising. They should heal rather quickly seeing as they're not big ones." Sebastian said putting everything away and going to my wardrobe to retrieve some proper clothing for me.

Soon I was properly dressed and ready for the day.

"Sebastian what's todays schedule?" I asked as I sipped my tea.

"At 1 o'clock you have a violin lesson which I will be teaching. 3:30 You have dancing with Mrs. Hopkins. 4 pm a meeting with Lau. You have sword fighting with Mr. Kleins at 6 and the rest is left to paperwork for the company." He said taking the cup back as I finished it.

I sighed. "Can't all of this wait 'till later?" I asked. I had no desire to do any of the stuff.

"Young Master if you do this with no complaint I'll give you a treat." He said a smile tugging at his lips.

A treat? I thought. What could that be? I blushed at the thought of him kissing me as a reward. No. He wouldn't do that.

"What is this treat?" I asked.

"You won't know until the end of the day if you do everything." He said.

I scowled. "Fine. I'll do everything." I'd show him. I can complete this challenge.

"Well then please come down for breakfast. I assure Bard cooked none of it."

I followed him out the door wincing slightly at my headache. This might be a bit hard with this headache of mine.

Oh well. I am a Phantomhive. I could get this done. After all what kind of Earl would I be if I couldn't complete a challenge given to me by my own butler.

* * *

_I feel like shit...I really do...anyways. Hope you like this chapter. I apologize for the extreme lateness. I haven't been feeling well. _

_QofC: Do you think Brains beat Brawn? Why or why not? _

_Read and review lovely people! _

_P.S. If you like Yuya Matsushita (Sebastian's voice actor) you should really watch Kuroshitsuji Musical 1 and 2. _

_Musical 1: That Butler, Friendship._

_Musical 2: The Most Beautiful Death in the World._

_Freaking Sebastian pulls a Michael Jackson move and Ciel dances! Along with the cast! Amazing. Just freaking_ _amazing!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ssssssssooooooooo...um how are you people?...yeah I apologize a whole bunch or not updating! I was going to but...I guess I was to lazy to..._

_I also would like to thank k-the-reaper for pointing out a flaw on my last chapter. I mixed up the name of Sebastian's voice actor. So I'm sorry for any confusion._

_On a good note I got wonderful presents on my birthday! _

_Disclaimer: The only thing I couldn't receive for my birthday. Though now I am a proud owner of Ciel's ring, a Kuroshitsuji necklace, Sebastian's pocket watch, and one of the manga's volumes! :D_

* * *

-Sebastian's Pov-

I've got you now Ciel. Don't worry I assure you, you will love your treat. I thought to myself as I watched Ciel leave.

I wonder, have you fallen for me Young Master? I smirked before letting a small chuckle escape. If you haven't already, you will soon enough my sweet kitten.

Ironic when one thinks about it. He disliked cats yet he had similar characteristics to them. Like a cat he carried himself with pride and independents. But when it came down to it he would always be a small kitten in a world full of ruthless mongrels.

Though don't worry Young Master I will always protect you, I will always be by your side. If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere even if your throne crumbles, and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile corpses Beside you as you lie softly down, I will be until I hear the words "Checkmate" I whispered the last part. I had spoken the same words to Ciel many months ago but now I would stay even after checkmate.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Tch damn demon" I mumbled around my spoonful of parfait. Seriously who did he think he was? I continued to rant in my head until I noticed that I had finished it.

"Sebastian." I said pushing the plate away as soon as the demon came in. "I'm done with the parfait."

He nodded before picking it up and placing it on the silver tray he was carrying. "I'm surprised Young Master you really haven't complained at all. I'm guessing you really want the treat." He said leaning his face closer to mine a smirk on his face.

My face flushed. "Sh-shut up!" I stuttered out. Bloody demon!

"My, my Young Master are you alright your face has turned a peculiar shade of red." He smirked.

"You may leave now Sebastian." I emphasized the word now, hoping he would leave me alone.

"I believe not Bocchan." He said then continued on seeing the puzzled expression that must've been on my face. "It's one o'clock you have a violin lesson." He said putting back his pocket watch.

"Very well." I said standing up. I followed Sebastian to the parlor where the violin and the music stand where set.

"What piece are we playing?" I asked picking up the instrument.

"You are to play Suite a A Minor." He replied setting the music in front of me. "You have completed and perfected the Rondo in D Major so it is time to move onto the next piece."

"You expect me to play this hard piece?" I asked.

"Young Master is that a complaint I hear?" Sebastian asked in a mocking tone.

I bristled. I couldn't complain, if I complained I wouldn't get to know what the treat was. "I-I...no." I looked away and tried to focus on the sheet of music on the stand.

He smiled clearly enjoying teasing me. "Now please begin." He said clapping his hands then getting ready to conduct me through the piece.

-...-

Soon the parlor was filled with the sweet sound of the violin. Sebastian conducted as Ciel played the song. Fingers and bow gliding on the delicate instrument. Ciel's facial expression was that of concentration and calmness. The melody soothing his features bit by bit.

"Young Master's good isn't he?" Finnian whispered as he peeked through the open window.

"You said it." Bard answered back his eyes trained on the young boy with the violin.

"He's good, yes he is." Mey-Rin chimed in her eyes not on her master but on a certain black butler.

Tanaka simply sipped his tea before letting out a few chuckles of agreement "Ho ho ho."

The four servants stayed, quietly observing the boy and man from the window.

"You three, how long are you planning to stay there and leave your work unattended?" Sebastian asked as Ciel played the final note.

Bard, Mey-Rin, and Finnian jumped and looked at Sebastian who in turn glared at them.

"We were just getting back to work!" They yelled before running off to their respective stations.

Sebastian sighed "Honestly those three are nothing more than trouble."

"At least they do a fair job of guarding the house." Ciel replied setting down the violin.

"That they do. Now that we have no more distractions lets continue the lesson." Sebastian said going back to teacher mode. "I want you to play me all the major scales." He then proceeded to conduct the boy through the scales. Helping him out when he messed up or failed to know the correct fingering.

* * *

_Okay. I know this is a super short chapter. But if I don't update now I won't update for a week. I just know it. _

_QotC: Favorite voice actor? _

_See ya! I'll update on Wednesday or Tuesday for sure! _

_Review please!~ ^_^_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello and welcome back for another lively chapter to this beloved story! And if you don't love it...that makes me sad...and confused that you're still reading the story :D_

_Anywhozzle. My favorite voice actor is either Daisuke Ono or Mamoro Miyano. They're both freakin amazing, so I can't choose between them._

_Disclaimer: Don't Own._

* * *

-...-

The dance lesson soon came and went leaving Ciel a little more than relieved it was over but still left him feeling irritable and annoyed that he had messed up more times than he cared to count in the lesson.

"Young Earl!" A voice rang slamming the door to Ciel's study open causing the boy to drop the papers in his hands.

"L-Lau! What're you doing here!?" The Earl yelled a ticked off expression on his face.

"You wound me. I'm here for the meeting with you." The Chinese man replied wearing a faux look of hurt.

Ciel looked at the clock on the wall. "Lau." Ciel sighed. "You are a few minutes early. I guess it can't be helped." Sighing once more he rung the bell signaling for Sebastian to come.

"Yes, Bocchan?" The butler asked a light smirk on his face.

Gritting his teeth Ciel forced a somewhat pleasant expression on his face. "Lau has come here for the meeting. We will be in the courtyard bring us some tea and snacks." Ciel said indicating toward the man with the girl draped over him. "Also pick these papers up." He added walking towards the door.

"As you wish Young Master." Sebastian said holding the door open and smirking a bit more as his master sent him a glare.

"Let's go now Lau." With that said they walked off towards the garden.

-Sebastian's Pov-

My, my Bocchan how long will you hold out? Lau is not the easiest person to agree with. His ideas are rather appealing at first but he does not strategize. He lets the chips fall where they may.

Bending down I picked up the fallen papers most of them unimportant yet one caught my eye. It seems Ciel wasn't actually paying attention to his work. He let this paper mix in with the others.

Taking a closer examination the paper was a letter addressed to Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Hm...it's from Marchioness Frances Midford. Without a second thought I began to read the contents.

_Dear Phantomhive,_

_ I am writing in regards to certain incident involving my daughter Elizabeth. She has informed me that she can no longer wait for you to properly propose to her nor can she wait for herself to come of age. She has arranged the date of the wedding and the plans are being carried out as I write this. _

_ I have tried to detour her from this decision but she has denied and even raised her voice to me, something that she has never done and something that I would've never imagined would happen. Elizabeth has sent out invitations to a great deal of people already and has gone as far as sent one to Her Majesty. _

_ I have written this to inform you so that you won't be surprised by the gossip and praises that are sure to follow._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Marchioness Frances Midford._

I glared. How dare that wretched girl force her disgusting self on my Young Master. Surely he would t agree to this. I should confront him about this matter as soon as possible. Folding up the letter I stuck in my coat. I'll speak to him in private later.

"Now then, I must get tea and snacks for the guest." Straightening the papers I headed out towards the kitchen.

-Ciel's Pov-

"Lau. I was wondering. Why must you have that girl on your lap, there is enough seats for her to sit on." I said looking at him boredly.

"Are you jealous, Little Lord?" Lau asked his arm around the girls waist.

"Of course not." I protested my face, slightly heating up.

"It's okay. You can sit with me if you want, I'm sure Ran-Mao won't mind. Right?" He asked to his counterpart to which she shook her head. "Then it's settled! Come on now, Earl. No need to be shy."

"No thank you. I'd rather sit in my own chair." I replied scoffing and turning my head away.

"Come on, Earl." He said again.

Suddenly I was lifted and dumped onto Lau's lap a content smile on the Chinese man's face. "Thank you Ran-Mao." She nodded before taking her position on the space not being occupied.

"Lau! Let me go!" I yelled struggling to get up.

"Just relax, nothing's going to happen." Was all he said still not letting me up.

"I believe the Young Master would like to get up Master Lau." Sebastian's familiar voice said his voice sounded non to happy.

A moment of silence followed before I felt the hand around my waist loosen and allowed me to stand.

I nodded gratefully at Sebastian a small smile tugging at the corners of my mouth. Walking back to my seat I watched Sebastian's lips move as he named the tea and snacks that were to be consumed. His lips looked soft, like silk. What I would give to kiss them.

True, I could simply order him to kiss me, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do it. I guess I feared the reaction he would give. Sebastian usually hide his emotions but he was not afraid to let you know what he felt of you. His feelings towards most humankind was that of disgust and repulsion. Lately though his demeanor had changed slightly. He was less cold and a bit more relaxed than usual.

It seems my butler has changed a bit. I don't know wether that's good or bad.

-...-

The rest of the meeting went uneventful letting Ciel and Lau sort through their branches and cover-ups to the best of their abilities. The sword fighting lesson with Mr. Kliens also went uneventful.

"Young Master is truly is a surprise, you haven't given a complaint once." Sebastian commented as he buttoned up his masters night shirt up.

"Shut up. I just wanted to know what the so called treat would be." Ciel said turning his face away.

"You sure are greedy when it comes to treats, aren't you M'Lord?" Sebastian teased the ever present smirk on his face growing. "Now then My Lord, please close your eyes and you will have your treat."

Closing his eyes Ciel's pulse raced and he turned his face slightly upwards.

"You mustn't move one bit." Sebastian commanded in a hushed whisper. Kneeling down Sebastian leaned closer to Ciel his own eyes closing slightly. This is what he had been waiting for and now he was going to get it. A sweet kiss from his own private haven.

* * *

_Aaaaannnnnddddddd I leave it off there!~ It's 12:32 in the morning and I'm watching Sebastian singing that he's to sexy for [insert something here] I'm honestly creeped out..._

_QofC: If you could spend the day with an anime character or a group who would it be and why?_

_Remember to review!~ They make my day!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Heheheheh~ Left you in a sort've a cliffie past chapter. Well I won't dally around for to long._

_Hm...*thinking* I would spend the day with this group of people. Undertaker, Grell, Naruto, Kiba, Alois, Ciel, Sebastian, Misaki, Usagi, Claude, Mey-Rin, Bard and Finnian. _

_Interesting group of people, no? It would be an awesome day if I could spend the day with them._

_Really! Really sorry I didn't update for so long. Feel free to hit me if ya want :(_

_Disclaimer: Maybe in a few more years..._

* * *

-...-

Slowly Sebastian leaned his face closer to Ciel's, his hand coming up to cup the boys cheek. Seeing him about to open his eyes Sebastian quickly reminded him to keep them close.

With the boy reminded the butler kissed his master a soft sigh escaping his lips while Ciel gasped slightly, a blush forming on his face.

Inside Ciel was bursting with emotions. His mind running a thousand miles a minute. Different thoughts and feelings jumbling in his mind, though one stood out above all else. Want. He wanted Sebastian, wanted him more than anything he had ever wanted before. Even more than revenge. Wrapping his arms around his butler Ciel tried to mimic Sebastian's lip movements.

Minutes later the pair broke apart a thin trail of saliva connecting the two, breaking after a few seconds.

Ciel's face was now flushed and his eyes half lidded. He didn't just want the kiss anymore he wanted more. He wanted all of Sebastian.

Sebastian was in a similar state. His eyes though we're staring intently at his master, waiting for some kind of scolding or outburst. What he got was not what he was expecting. The boy grabbed him by the tie and pulled him down to eye level, parting his lips slightly, want clearly in his eyes. The sight was to much, Sebastian threw caution to the wind and lightly pushed down Ciel straddling him before starting another kissing round, this time his hands roaming the boys body.

A soft whine escaped the boy when Sebastian stopped the kiss but it quickly turned into a mewl as he sucked and bit at his neck.

"S-Sebastian." Ciel gasped as the butler pinched his nipple.

"Young Master do you wish for me to continue?" Sebastian asked. He didn't want the boy to regret it later.

Ciel wanted it to continue but he needed to know. Was this out of love or was this purely physical?

"Sebastian..." Ciel paused, he found it hard to ask the question. "Do...do you love me?" He asked, the question coming out as a whisper.

To say the least Sebastian was shocked, he did love Ciel. He loved him and he didn't know how or why. Ciel asking the question still shocked him.

Seeing Sebastian not answer Ciel started to feel foolish and hurt. Was he wrong in assuming the butler loved him? About to get up and push Sebastian off of his person. The demon's next words stunned him, making him happy beyond belief.

"Yes, I do."

Those three simple words sent Ciel into a eternal emotional fit.

"I...I lo-love you too." He said. Now he knew he really wanted it. He didn't care about anything else, only what was right in front of him and that was Sebastian.

* * *

_Don't worry! I'll update on Friday or earlier. You have my promise! _

_Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. (Not really, please don't.) _

_Smex scene coming up~ Or is it~ _

_Okay there is a few reasons I haven't updated in so long. _

_1: School is a pain. FCAT is really a pain. Good thing we now do it on the computer. _

_2: My P.E. teacher is an ass, we run almost everyday. Either 2 laps or 3, then 4 every Friday. _

_3: The new map, Mob of the Dead, is pretty badass. 'Cept for the Warden that comes at us, guy's a douche_.

_QotC: Favorite Soda? If you don't drink soda. Favorite drink? _


	20. Chapter 20

_So. I lied. Yeah seems I'm very bad at keeping promises. _

_Stacy Phantomhive, I apologize to you and everyone else. But I've recently have gotten a sort of job and it's every Friday, Saturday and Sunday. _

_I also apologize for this late chapter but being a music student isn't easy. Staying after school on Mondays and Tuesdays is very tiresome. _

_Answer to the last question: I am not supposed to drink soda, but I do. I like Root beer or coke. They're my faves~ _

_Disclaimer: 'Tis fanfiction for a reason :(_

* * *

-Ciel's Pov-

As those words left my mouth I felt lighter as though a great burden had been lifted off my shoulders. I loved him and he loved me. I certain now. I would gladly give him my body and soul a thousand times over just to be with him.

I was brought out of my thoughts as his lips captured mine again, our tongues battling for dominance, a battle I quickly lost. I relished his flavor. One that I couldn't place. It had the taste of chocolate and spice, a good mixture to me.

I sighed lightly as his lips left mine, but it was cut off as Sebastian nipped at my collarbone, the sensitive area becoming even more so at the situation. I shuddered a bit as he came close to a very sensitive are.

I felt disappointed when he soon stopped and got off the bed, it quickly turned into happiness as he slowly took off his gloves with his teeth, flinging them to the side. Not long after followed his coat, shoes, socks and shirt. Leaving him only in his pants.

I didn't speak a word as he walked back over to me, I was to afraid that this was all a dream and it would end if I spoke.

-Sebastian's Pov-

After those words left his lips I swooped down and kissed him again, all worries cast aside. This kiss was more heated then last time, our tongues fought and danced to an unknown rhythm, a fight to which I won.

The taste of him was everything I imagined he would be and more. He was sweet as expected, seeing as he mostly ate sweets as snacks at any given time he wanted. I indulged in the taste.

I smirked as I heard him sigh when I ended the kiss, my mouth now on his collarbone. My tongue licked and bit the creamy skin. My smirk growing wider when he gave a shudder.

Getting off of him I quickly took off my clothes save for my pants and underwear. I would make this a night to remember and Ciel all mine.

-...…...…-

Ciel was soon straddled once more by the demon, both of them engaging in another kiss. Sebastian's hands roaming the boys body and Ciel's arms around his butlers neck.

"Se-Sebastian" Ciel moaned into the kiss as Sebastian grabbed his half hard length, his hand stroking it once gently.

Ciel not able to contain himself thruster upwards trying to add more friction so as to get more pleasure.

"My, my Bocchan. You're rather perverted aren't you." Sebastian teased stroking Ciel again causing the boy to let another moan and a drop of pre-cum to come out.

"Sh-shut up." Ciel responded one hand over his mouth.

Opening Ciel's shirt with a flick of his wrist, Sebastian played with the pink rosebuds that sat upon the boys chest earning another gasp of pleasure from him. To say that these sounds excited him was an understatement, they drove him wild.

Trailing kisses down the boys body, he stopped as he got to Ciel's hardened length. He spread the boys legs open a little further, paying no mind to his complaints, and licked the tip tasting the boys essence. It tasted similar to the one from the kiss but this one had a hint of saltiness.

Ciel moaned as Sebastian licked the head again before taking it into his mouth and sucking it.

Ciel gasped and moaned as waves of pleasure rolled through him each sound making Sebastian grow harder and suck faster, his head bobbing up and down.

Feeling a something tightening in his lower stomach Ciel was greatly disappointed when the demon suddenly stopped, his mouth letting him to with a light pop.

he was about to question before he was flipped onto his stomach, a small yell escaping him.

"Young Master, would you get on your hands and knees please?" Sebastian asked.

"C-call me Ciel." He said embarrassed and complied getting on all fours.

"Very well, _Ciel_. I'm going to prepare you so it doesn't hurt as much when I put myself inside. Just tell me if you want me to stop okay?"

Ciel nodded. He didn't care if it would hurt only that he would become one with Sebastian.

* * *

_I'MMA leave you off there. Post the rest on Wednesday. Just a fair warning, nth is will be my first time writing the next scene so don't hate if its bad._

_I'm so evil leaving off at a good part~_

_QofC: Favorite ice cream flavor? _

_Ja-ne~ Lovely readers!~_


	21. Chapter 21

_You may kill me if you please. I am so sorry for the long ass wait. I didn't even leave an authors note telling of my temporary leave. I just up and left. Like it was a one night stand. Just please don't hate the story. Hate me but not the story. _

_Anyways my favorite flavor of ice cream is...wait for it...CHOCOLATE! Just can't get enough of that stuff. Eh anyways enough my rantings and onto the story!_

_Disclaimer: ...I sadly do not own..._

* * *

-...-

"Suck" Sebastian commanded holding out three fingers to the boy who only nodded and took the digits into his mouth greedily, ready to please the older man.

Suppressing back a moan as Ciel sucked and licked at his fingers, Sebastian soon pulled them out deeming them wet enough for their purpose. Slowly but surely Sebastian inserted one finger into the boy a small shudder coming from him as he tended up.

"Just relax youn-Ciel" The demon said reassuringly, correcting himself from saying young master. Giving him time to adjust Sebastian inserted another finger and started scissoring the boy enticing a gasp followed by a few moans and mewls of pleasure.

Adding the last finger Sebastian began thrusting them in and out searching for the sweet spot inside him. Curling his fingers slightly Sebastian new he found it when a rather loud cross between a moan and a gasp came from Ciel.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel gasped again clutching the sheets beneath him as Sebastian hit it a couple of more times before pulling out his fingers earning a small whimper of disappointment.

Grabbing Ciel's hand with his own Sebastian slowly started to enter him whispering sweet nothings in the boys ear when a pained sound escaped him.

"It's alright, just relax." Receiving a nod from Ciel, Sebastian slowly pulled and pushed back in. Doing this a few times before Ciel gave an impatient grunt and pushed back into him, a moan coming from both of them.

Not being able to take anymore of it and Ciel's own inpatients, Sebastian gripped Ciel's hips and thrusted into him making sure to hit the sweet spot inside of him each time and ever time.

To say the least Ciel was a moaning mess beneath him. Hands clutching the bed sheets and head bent down as Sebastian picked up the pace.

Grunts and moans filled the room, along with the sound of skin hitting skin. Feeling his impending orgasim, Sebastian reached underneath the boy and started to pump his neglected length at the pace he was thrusting in.

"S..Sebastian...I'm going..to..." Ciel wasn't able to finish his sentence as he came violently his body spamming slightly as his head was thrown back.

Thrusting a few more deep times Sebastai soon followed, his seed filling the boy and leaking out a bit. Gently removing himself from the boy the demon laid on his back panting slight and pulling the breathless boy on top of him, not caring for the younger boys protests.

"Sebastian...I love you." Ciel whispered softly after a few minutes of laying there and hearing the demons heart beat.

Running a hand through Ciel's hair Sebastian replied back "I love you too."

"You should get some rest now, we have some important things to talk about later." He said after a moment seeing as the boy was exhausted.

"Whatever" Ciel mumbled his eyes closing and a soft sigh escaping him as he went into dreamland. His breathes evening out and body becoming lax.

Kissing his forehead Sebastian closed his own eyes and thought of the storm to come tomorrow.

He still had to tell Ciel about the wretched girls letter, and figure out if Ciel would go through with it. He didn't deny that young lord loved him greatly, but he also was devoted whole-heartedly to his position as head of the household and that meant status was almost everything to him.

Oh well, he should enjoy this moment while it lasts. After all he was one hell of a butler he would get by this with ease, that being said the demon drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Okay. Okay. Okay...I hate myself for not updating but look on the bright side! I can update more seeing as its the summer!_

_QofC: If you could be one character in Black Butler, who would you be and why? _


	22. Author's Note

**Okay...so...I'm moving in with my sister for the summer. The good thing is I only have one thing to do there, which is babysitting. Bad thing is there won't be Internet access for awhile. Which sucks seeing as I have already left you waiting long enough for the next update. I'll try to update as soon as I can, I promise that much. **


End file.
